wowwikifandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Garona Miorque
* Pour Garona dans sa version alternative de Warlords of Draenor, voir Garona Miorque (Warlords of Draenor) * Pour Garona du film Warcraft, voir Garona Miorque (film) "Identifier sa victime, la tuer puis disparaître" Garona: Une étude en discrétion et en trahison Garona Miorque ''' est une assassin et espionne mi-orque mi-draeneï, bien que pendant longtemps, il fut cru qu'elle était à moitié humaine (elle-même le croyait) jusqu'à que son oncle Maraad lui révèle la vérité sur ses origines. Encore enfant elle fût découverte par Gul'dan qui l'ensorcela et en fit son assassin personnelle. Sur Draenor elle exécuta de nombreux opposants de son maître. Garona servit principalement d'émissaire et interprète de l'Ancienne Horde auprès de Medivh lors de la Première guerre. Elle eut une brève relation secrète avec lui qui donna naissance à leur fils Med'an. Elle devint une alliée précieuse des humains du royaume d'Azeroth en leur révélant les stratégies et les intentions de la Horde. Lors de son séjour à Karazhan, elle découvrit avec Khadgar que Medivh était le responsable de l'arrivée des orcs en Azeroth et qu'il était possédé par Sargeras. Au cotés d'Anduin Lothar et Khadgar, elle combattit le dernier gardien possédé et fut actrice de sa mort. Finalement, elle assassina le roi Llane Wrynn, poussée par le contrôle mental que Gul'dan avait sur elle. Par la suite elle fût placée sous la vigilance d'Eitrigg lors de la Seconde guerre, mais elle parvint à fuir. Pendant des années, elle disparut et refit surface lorsque son fils fut mis en danger par le Marteau du crépuscule. Peu de temps après le cataclysme, elle apprit que Cho'gall avait survécu au combat contre son fils. Elle voyagea jusqu'au Hautes-terres du crépuscule et se mit en quête de faire payer l'ogre mage. Lorsque la légion ardente envahit pour la troisième fois Azeroth, Garona devenue l'une des dirigeantes des Sans-Couronne affronta les démons à leurs côtés. Histoire Naissance et jeunesse Garona naquit d'un grand guerrier orc du Clan Vent-de-lames et de Leran une captive Draenei qui n'était qu'autre que la sœur de Maraad. Elle fut l'une des rares métisses à survivre au-delà de l'enfance malgré les années de mauvais traitements qu'elle endura. Lorsque le village de son clan fût détruit par les Draenei, elle s'enfuit et se cacha dans la Forêt de Terokkar. Elle finit par croiser la route du Conseil des ombres qui la recueillit.World of Warcraft: Chroniques Volume 2 Après l'avoir mise en confiance, Gul'dan usa de sa magie gangrenée pour accélérer sa croissance et torturer la jeune enfant.World of Warcraft: Le guide d'AzerothBd World of Warcraft: T11 L'Assemblée Le démoniste plaça sur son esprit un contrôle magique pour s'assurer de son obéissance et lui fit croire qu'elle était mi-orc, mi-humaine.BD World of Warcraft T10 Murmures En voyageant à travers tout Draenor, Garona se baigna dans les différentes cultures des clans orcs, devenant ainsi un atout pour le Conseil des Ombres. Très vite, elle devint l'interprète en chef du Conseil des Ombres et l'espionne et assassin personnelle de Gul'dan. Roman: Le dernier gardien Bien que les véritables intentions de Gul'dan demeurèrent un mystère pour Garona, sa cruauté la dégoûtait. Mais elle passa outre afin de garantir sa propre survie. Pour mener à bien sa fonction d'assassin, Gul'dan lui confia une paire de dagues portant le nom d'Angoisse et Chagrin. Ces dagues avaient un pouvoir ténébreux qui permit à Garona d'assassiner nombres des opposants de son maître sans jamais être démasquée.Grand livre du sang - Les régicides L'une de ses victimes fut Zagrel, le chef du Clan Griffe-blanche. Après la destruction de Shattrath par la Horde, Garona reçut l'ordre de Gul'dan de traquer et tuer Velen qui était parvenu à s'échapper. Elle le chercha pendant des années mais échoua à le retrouver. Premier temps en Azeroth En Azeroth, elle fit d'abord partie des premiers raids contre les Humains. Garona parvint à obtenir de précieuses informations sur de nouvelles et puissantes magies qui aideraient la horde à détruire les humains. Malheureusement, elle fut découverte et emprisonnée à l'Abbaye du Comté-du-nord. La horde assiégea et détruisit l'abbaye, permettant ainsi l'évasion de Garona.Warcraft Orcs and Humans- Campagne Orc: Mission 8 L'Abbaye du Comté-du-nord Plus tard, elle rechercha pour Gul'dan, l'étranger encapuchonné qui avait aidé la Horde à pénétrer en Azeroth. Elle s'infiltra dans Karazhan mais fut capturée par Medivh qui, contrairement à ce que Garona pensait, ne la tua pas. Medivh était fasciné par la demi-orque et décida d'en faire une alliée. Il l'aida à perfectionner sa maîtrise de la langue humaine et la laissa partir en l'invitant à revenir quand elle le souhaiterait. Libre, elle retourna auprès de Gul'dan et lui fit part de ses découvertes. Emissaire auprès de Medivh Sur ordre de Gul'dan, Garona fut renvoyée à Karazhan afin d'extirper à Medivh toute information de valeur. Pendant son séjour à Karazhan, elle rencontra Khadgar, l'élève de Medivh, qui était furieux de sa présence. Cependant, Medivh demanda à son apprenti de la traiter avec respect. Malgré leurs différents, Garona et Khadgar apprirent à se connaître. Garona révéla à Khadgar qu'elle n'appartenait et n'avait d'allégeance à aucun clan orc. Ils affrontèrent et vainquirent ensemble un démon apparu soudainement alors qu'ils étaient tout deux dans la bibliothèque de Karazhan, en formant une alliance de circonstance. Par la suite, ils devinrent tout deux plus proches et échangèrent régulièrement leurs critiques sur leurs différentes cultures tout en défendant celles qui leur étaient propre. Garona révéla à Khadgar que les orcs étaient arrivés par un portail nommé la Porte des ténèbres. Avec le temps, elle se mit à éprouver un grand respect pour le Mage Medivh qui, même en sachant que c'était une espionne, ne voulut pas rompre les liens qu'elle avait créés avec lui. En conséquence, Garona remit en cause sa loyauté envers la Horde, car la confiance que le "vieil homme" lui avait accordée, lui avait fait se sentir "humaine". Elle pensait qu'avec Medivh, il serait possible de rendre ce monde meilleur. Une relation intime et discrète était née entre Garona et Medivh. Cette relation donna naissance plus tard à un fils commun nommé Med'an. Cependant, Garona cacha son fils en le confiant à Meryl Trombhiver, un mage avec qui elle s'était liée d'amitié. Elle lui indiqua son nom et fit promettre à Meryl de ne jamais lui parler d'elle.Bd World of Warcraft T7 - Sur la route de Theramore La mort de Medivh A cause du comportement étrange de Medivh, Khadgar et Garona estimèrent qu'il était nécessaire d'enquêter sur l'apparition soudaine des orcs, estimant qu'il y avait un potentiel lien entre les deux. En utilisant un sort, ils eurent une vision du passé et ils découvrirent que Medivh était celui qui avait ouvert la Porte aux orcs. Cette découverte bouleversa Garona qui pensa en premier lieu que le sort avait peut-être mal fonctionné. Mais en réfléchissant, elle réalisa que Medivh était bien celui qui avait ouvert le portail aux orcs. Medivh les surprit à ce moment, et un combat s'engagea entre eux. Heureusement, Khadgar parvint à détourner l'attention du gardien possédé en invoquant une vision d'Aegwynn qui permit à Garona et Khadgar de fuir vers Hurlevent. Ils rencontrèrent finalement Anduin Lothar et le roi Llane Wrynn et leur révélèrent ce qu'ils avaient découvert sur Medivh. Le roi et Lothar eurent du mal à le croire. Lorsque Gul'dan qui espionnait Garona à travers ses yeux, vit Llane, il utilisa le sort de contrôle sur la demi-orque et la poussa à tuer le roi. Cependant elle parvint à résister à cette étrange pulsion meurtrière. Malgré le scepticisme de Llane, Lothar réalisa que le gardien était devenu fou et décida, sans en faire part au roi, de retourner à Karazhan accompagné de Khadgar, Garona et une petite escouade de ses meilleurs soldats. Peu avant leur départ, Garona revêtit les couleurs du royaume de Hurlevent sur la demande de Lothar et partirent à dos de griffons vers la tour du gardien. A leur arrivée, ils découvrirent les corps de Moroes et Cook, mais Medivh avait disparu. Après quelques recherche dans la tour, Garona découvrit une entrée secrète qui s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs sous Karazhan. Au cours de leurs descente, Garona et Khadgar eurent une vision de l'avenir dans laquelle elle se vit assassiner Llane pendant le siège de Hurlevent. Elle fut terrifiée par ce qu'elle allait commettre car elle considérait le roi Llane qui l'avait traitée avec bonté, comme un véritable ami. Khadgar parvint à la pousser à se ressaisir en la giflant et lui rappelant l'importance de leur mission en cours. Khadgar lui dit également que si la vision était vraie, alors il sortirait tout deux vivants de leur entreprise mais qu'il était également possible que la vision soit fausse. Il finirent par retrouver Medivh et découvrirent qu'il était effectivement possédé par Sargeras qui les attaqua avec ses grands pouvoirs. Garona, furieuse de la trahison de Medivh, pensa qu'elle allait finalement peut-être mourir plus vite que ce que la vision lui avait révélé. Elle tenta d'attaquer le magus mais il la frappa avec un sort puissant. Medivh fut déçu de Garona dont il pensait qu'elle aurait été la mieux placée pour le comprendre et non s'opposer à lui. Garona subit alors de plein fouet un sort de Medivh qui tenta d'utiliser les chaines mentales de Gul'dan sur son esprit, pour la retourner contre ses alliées. Elle refusa d'obéir et s'effondra en larmes en proie à la confusion. Quelques minutes après, Medivh fut finalement tué par Khadgar et Lothar mais ils réalisèrent que Garona avait disparu. L'assassinat du Roi Llane Garona, qui était devenu une confidente du roi Llane, retourna à Hurlevent. Llane lui accorda impatient de découvrir ce qu'il s'était passé, lui accorda immédiatement une entrevue. Malheureusement le sort jeté par Medivh lors de l'affrontement avait embrouillé ses pensées l'empêchant de discerner amis et ennemis. Lorsque Garona vit le roi, le vieil ordre de Gul'dan resurgit la contraignant à s'exécuter. Garona réalisa alors que la vision qu'elle avait vu à Karazhan des années auparavant, était vrai. A contrecœur et avec une grande tristesse, elle poignarda Llane avec ses dagues Angoisse et Chagrin https://worldofwarcraft.com/fr-fr/news/19942706/armes-prodigieuses-de-legion-le-voleur et lui arracha le cœur pour le livrer à ses maîtres.Warcraft 1 - Campagne humaine - Mission 10 Le temple des damnés Le fils du roi, Varian, fut témoin de la scène et, même des années plus tard, il ne put expliquer pourquoi Garona pleurait à chaudes larmes lors de son sinistre forfait. Roman- Coeur de Loup (Chapitre 22) A cette époque, Orgrim Marteau-du-destin venait de prendre le contrôle de la Horde en tuant Main-noire et traquait les membres du Conseil des ombres pour les exterminer. Garona, qui tentait de fuir Hurlevent, fut capturée par les espions du nouveau chef de guerre de la Horde, qui la fit torturer presque mortellement jusqu'à qu'elle révèle l'emplacement secret du Conseil des ombres.Roman: L'heure des ténèbres Seconde Guerre Après l'anéantissement du Conseil des ombres, Orgrim plaça Garona sous la surveillance de son lieutenant Eitrigg. Elle fut contrainte de traduire les missives humaines saisies sur les messagers de l'Alliance de Lordaeron. Avec le temps, elle décela un grand sens de l'honneur chez Eitrigg et décida de lui révéler les dessous de la Horde et du pacte qui liait les orcs à la Légion ardente. Cependant Eitrigg ne la crut pas, pensant que Garona cherchait simplement à le manipuler. Après le refus d'Eitrigg à voir la vérité, Garona patienta jusqu'à avoir l'opportunité de s'échapper. L'occasion arriva dans les Hinterlands, alors que la région sombrait dans le chaos. Garona prit la fuite et disparu des yeux de la Horde. C'est probablement à cette période qu'elle confia à Meryl le rôle de cacher ses dagues Angoisse et Tristesse dans l'espoir qu'elles ne servent plus jamais à tuer.Description Armes prodigieuses voleur Les espions de Varian continuèrent sans cesse à la traquer, même bien après que la seconde guerre ait pris fin. Après avoir erré seule pendant de longs mois, Garona était patiemment parvenue à se débarrasser d'un grand nombres de chaines mentales apposées par les conseil des ombres sur son esprit. Se savant capable de résister aux ordres qui pourraient lui être donnés, Garona décida de rendre visite à la seule personne en qui elle avait confiance: Khadgar. Une nuit elle infiltra Rempart-du-Néant et rencontra l'Archimage en secret. Elle lui raconta avoir tué Llane, poussée par Gul'dan. Khadgar la crut en découvrant la présence de sortilèges sur l'esprit de Garona. Garona découvrit de la bouche de Khadgar, qu'au moins un membre du conseil des ombres devait toujours être en vie, car les sortilèges persistaient. Pendant plusieurs mois, Garona et Khadgar se rencontrèrent en secret à l'extérieur de Rempart-du-Néant, afin que l'archimage défasse prudemment les sorts d'emprise du conseil des ombres sur l'esprit de Garona. Ce fut un succès et Garona fut enfin libérée. Pour remercier Khadgar, Garona lui proposa de traquer et tuer les survivants du conseil des ombres. Khadgar accepta et demanda à Garona de rester dans les environs, cachée de la vue des membres de l'Alliance de Lordaeron. La Horde de Draenor Lorsque la Horde de Draenor ré-ouvrit la Porte des ténèbres, Garona suivit discrètement Teron Fielsang et son groupe. Elle observa discrètement le pacte que le Chevalier de la mort conclut avec Aile de mort. Lorsque le groupe se scinda en trois, elle décida de suivre celui qui partait pour le Port de Menethil. Elle comprit qu'il cherchait à atteindre la Tombe de Sargeras. Décidée à les arrêter, elle savait que les humains ne l'écouteraient pas. Elle rédigea une note prévenant de l'attaque et fit le nécessaire pour qu'elle tombe entre les mains des gardes de l'Alliance de Lordaeron en poste au port de Menethil. Sa stratégie fonctionna mais malheureusement, la Horde de Draenor parvint tout de même à prendre la mer. Garona étant incapable de les suivre, elle repartit immédiatement pour les Terres foudroyées prévenir Khadgar. Plus tard, lorsque l'Alliance décida de mener une expédition sur Draenor, Garona voulut se joindre à eux en secret. Mais Khadgar refusa et lui confia la tâche de traquer et tuer les derniers membres du conseil des ombres en Azeroth. La traque de Garona Garona finit par retrouver la trace de Cho'gall en Kalimdor, et s'évertua à décimer les rangs de ses fidèles. Pendant des années elle assassina sans jamais se faire prendre, les membres du Marteau du crépuscule, provoquant la fureur de Cho'gall qui ne parvenait pas à s'en saisir. Jusqu'au jour où Garona découvrit que Cho'gall était en Féralas, seul et vulnérable, elle sauta sur l'occasion et l'attaqua. Malheureusement c'était un piège pour la forcer à se montrer et un combat sans merci éclata entre eux. Garona parvint à blesser gravement Cho'gall mais cela ne suffit pas à le vaincre. L'ogre à deux tête l'ensorcela et fit d'elle son esclave assassine. Lorsque Cho'gall entendit parler du sommet de paix qui était sur le point d'avoir lieu à Theramore entre les dirigeants de la Horde et de l'Alliance, il ordonna à Garona d'assassiner Varian Wrynn et tout autre membres importants des délégations. Malheureusement elle échoua et fut capturée. Malgré tout son attaque contre le roi de l'Alliance permit de semer les graines de la discorde avec la Horde. Peu après, Jaina et Aegwynn se chargèrent de la surveillance de Garona. Elles découvrirent qu'une sombre magie entourait Garona et tentèrent d'éradiquer le sort de Cho'gall en vain. Cependant Garona s'engagea à utiliser sa volonté contre le contrôle mental et oeuvrer contre Cho'gall. Elle révéla tout ce qu'elle savait sur le Marteau du crépuscule. Plus tard elle finit par refaire cavalier seul, impatiente de se venger de Cho'gall.World of Warcraft: Chroniques Volume 3 Cataclysme La traque de Cho'gall conduisit Garona dans les Hautes-terres du Crépuscule où elle voyagea jusqu'au Goulet Sanglant pour obtenir l'aide de la voyante Gueule-de-dragon Mallia sans succès. Avec l'aide d'un champion de la Horde elle entra en possession d'un Œil du crépuscule, un objet magique qui lui permettrait de localiser Cho'gall.Quête: Le pouvoir d'un regard Mais cela échoua et se retourna contre Garona qui dut se résoudre à s'infiltrer elle-même dans la forteresse du chef du marteau du crépuscule.Quête: Qui espionne qui? Garona et un détachement de Kor'kron aidèrent les Gueules-de-dragon dans l'assaut de la Citadelle du crépuscule. Malheureusement, les kor'kron furent tous tués, laissant Garona et un champion de la Horde seuls dans cette entreprise.Quête: Rien que Garona et vous Après avoir décimé de nombreux sectateur du marteau du crépuscule, Garona découvrit que Cho'gall était en pleine création d'une arme redoutable forgée avec la puissance d'un Dieu très ancien. A sa grande déception, ses recherches ne donnèrent rien et Garona dut se résoudre à demander de l'aide au Cercle Terrestre en la personne de l'Imploratrice de la terre Yevaa. Quête: Implorer l'imploratrice de la terre Avec l'aide du champion de la horde, Garona assassina trois membres importants du marteau du crépuscule, candidats à l'ascendance: Dame Alys Finnsson, Maître Klem et Mia la Rose.Quête: Triple Diversion Elle permit également la libération du dragon rouge Lirastrasza des chaînes du marteau du crépuscule.Quête: Opération dragon Finalement, Garona localisa l'arme ultime, un énorme marteau de guerre en élémentium chargé du pouvoir d'un Dieu très ancien, connu sous le nom de Marteau du crépuscule. Elle apprit que Cho'gall allait venir en personne superviser les dernières étapes de sa conception. Bien décidée d'accomplir sa vengeance, Garona et le champion de la horde se rendirent sur les lieux à l'autel du crépuscule.Quête: Le Marteau du crépuscule Mais cela s'avéra être un piège destiné à éliminer Garona et le champion de la horde par son serviteur Gronn, Brise-tête la Montagne. Avec l'aide de Dame Cozwyn, Zaela et une escadrille de Gueule-de dragon, Garona et le champion de la Horde éliminèrent le géant monstrueux. Seulement Garona ne put accomplir sa vengeance car Cho'gall se retrancha dans le Bastion du crépuscule.Quête: Brise-tête la Montagne Cependant, il fut tué quelques temps plus tard par un groupe de champions d'Azeroth libérant ainsi Garona de sa menace. Legion Garona devint l'une des dirigeantes de l'organisation d'assassins et d'espions appelée Les Sans-Couronne. Elle fût chargée d'assassiner des chefs de la Main Voilée, une secte adoratrice de la légion et décida d'emporter avec elle sa paire de dagues maudites, Angoisse et Chagrin pour mener à bien cette mission. Malheureusement, dès lors, elle ne donna plus de signe de vie. La Princesse Tess Grisetête confia la mission à un assassin et champion d'Azeroth ayant fraîchement rejoint les Sans Couronnes, de partir à la recherche de Garona.Quête: Finir le boulot. Finalement, Garona fût retrouvée par l'assassin et champion d'Azeroth aux portes de Hurlevent, là où sa quête l'avait menée.Quête: Préparation Garona refusait de voir la légion s'emparer de Hurlevent sans rien faire. Elle ne voulait pas non plus laisser Mathias Shaw et le SI:7 s'en occuper seuls et demanda donc à l'assassin champion d'Azeroth, de l'aider à éliminer les sectateurs de la Main voilée infiltré à Hurlevent. Cependant, Shaw les intercepta et leur interdit d'entrer dans la ville sous peine d'être tué sans somation. Non résolue à abandonner, Garona eût l'idée de créer une diversion d'ampleur afin de pouvoir infiltrer tranquillement la ville. Elle demanda à l'assassin champion d'Azeroth, de se procurer des bombes fumigènes au près d'Elling Trias, un membre des sans couronnes. Garona et l'assassin champion purent retrouver la trace d'Althea Bouclenoire, l'une des chefs de la Main voilée et lui firent cracher l'emplacement de celui qui les dirige, Melris Malagan. Ce dernier s'était introduit dans le donjon de la ville. Garona et l'assassin s'y rendirent séparément. Malheureusement, Garona fut capturée par Melris à l'aide de sa magie gangrenée. Mais L'assassin champion réussit à tuer Melris et libéra Garona. Le fait d'être revenue à Hurlevent avec ses dagues maudites réveilla en Garona de douloureux souvenirs et des pulsions meurtrières. Elle préféra se débarrasser des dagues en les confiant à l'assassin champion d'Azeroth.Quête: La lame invisible (Scénario qui en découle) Peu de temps après elle eut la mission conjointe avec Vanessa VanCleef, de se rendre au Manoir Ravenholdt afin de recruter Lou Pierret pour le compte des Sans-Couronne.http://fr.wowhead.com/quest=43014/the-big-bad-wolfe Dans le Jeu de rôle La Horde est la seule faction qui connait les compétences pour devenir un Maître-espion. Les rumeurs disent que la Demi-orque Garona fut la première à acquérir ces compétences, basé à l'origine sur les connaissances gagnés en torturant les membres de l'Alliance spécialiste de l'infiltration et perverti avec les magies corrompues de la Horde. '''Selon les écrits de Brann Barbe-de-bronze Avec la Horde, une créature inhabituel est apparu des ténèbres : Garona, l'assassin désormais légendaire. Garona était une servante modeste de Gul'dan, chargée de consigner la guerre par écrit. Garona était une demi-orque, mais à ce jour, je ne pourrais pas dire de quel origine était son autre parent. Nous pensions qu'elle était à moitié humaine dés le début, mais elle était déjà une jeune femme. Cela semble impossible pour un homme et une orque de l'avoir engendrée, pourtant ces traits ne corresponde pas à ceux d'un Draenei ou d'une autre race connue. Pendant la première guerre, Lothar tua dans sa tour, son ami de longue date Medivh avec l'aide de Garona et de l'apprenti mage Khadgar. A la même période, Garona infiltra Hurlevent où elle assassina le roi Llane Wrynn avant que Lothar n'ai eu le temps de revenir.World of Warcraft RPG: Horde player's guide Galerie Garona Chroniques 2.jpg|Garona dans Chroniques 2 WoW15CoverArtwork.jpg GaronaWoWBeta.jpg|Garona pendant la beta de Wow (retiré lors de la sortie) garona par_niconoff.jpg|Fan art de Niconoff Garona Alpha W3.jpg|Garona dans la pré alpha de Warcraft 3 (retiré à la sortie) PdhGarona.jpg Garona_Miorque_JCC2.jpg|Garona dans le JCC Garona metzen.jpg|Garona par Chris Metzen Garona Manuel de Warcraft 1.jpg|Garona dans le manuel de Warcraft 1 garona par kateppi.jpg|Fan art de Kateppi Spéculations * Dans le film Warcraft: le commencement et le roman Durotan, Garona (film) il est indiqué que son nom signifie "Maudite". C'est certainement également le cas pour la Garona de l'univers principal. * Il est possible que Garona ait reçut de l'aide (probablement de Meryl) afin de cacher la naissance de son fils Med'an à Gul'dan. Ce dernier avait la capacité de voir à travers les yeux de Garona et nul doute que la progéniture d'un être puissant comme Medivh, aurait attiré la convoitise de démoniste. Cependant ce dernier semblait ne pas être au fait de cet événement. Retcon * A l'origine la naissance de son fils Med'an, intervenait peu de temps après qu'elle ait assassiné Llane. Medivh étant mort An 4 et Garona s'étant enfui de la Horde An 6, la naissance ne peut être qu'ultérieur. Dans la Bande dessinée Note: World of Warcraft: Chroniques Volume 3 ne fait aucune mention de Med'an et des événements lui étant liés. Cependant, ces derniers n'entre pas forcement en contradiction, et certaines parties demeure commune. Comme nous ignorons comment doivent être traités les événements de la BD, il a été décidé de déplacer son contenu dans une section à part en attendant d'en savoir plus. Alors que la campagne de la Horde et de l'Alliance en Outreterre touchait à sa fin, Stasia Ombrechue, une mage mort-vivante membre du culte du Marteau du crépuscule, eut une vision de Garona et de son fils Med'an. Sur les ordres de Cho'gall et avec les informations que sa vision lui avait apprises, Stasia et d'autres membres se rendirent dans le Bois de la pénombre où se cachait Meryl Trombhiver et Med'an. Garona détecta immédiatement leur présence et intervint lorsqu'ils s'attaquèrent à son fils, tuant plusieurs membres du Marteau du crépuscule. Malheureusement, l'assaut était une ruse pour pousser Garona à se montrer. Stasia Ombrechue utilisa le mot de contrôle que Gul'dan avait placé sur Garona pendant son enfance pour la maîtriser facilement, et la captura. Elle fut conduite à Ahn'Qiraj où se cachait Cho'gall désormais au service de C'thun. L'ogre-mage, ancien disciple de Gul'dan, utilisa de nouveau le sort de contrôle sur Garona et conditionna son esprit selon ses ordres. Il ordonna à Garona d'accompagner Stasia et sa compagnie à Theramore où se déroulé un sommet entre l'Alliance et la Horde, et d'assassiner Varian en priorité ainsi que Anduin Wrynn et Thrall dans un second temps. En tant que Maître assassin, Garona attendit le bon moment pour frapper malgré l'impatience de Stasia. Entretemps, son fils Med'an découvrit la vérité sur ses origines et partit à sa recherche. Finalement, au petit matin, Garona lança son attaque mais rata de peu Varian, sauvé par Valeera Sanguinar. Mais dans la tumulte des combats, Garona eut une seconde chance et affronta Varian en duel. Cependant, l'intervention de Med'an les sépara momentanément. Garona ayant échoué, Stasia l'immobilisa afin qu'elle se fasse tuer par Varian et les membres du Marteau du crépuscule prirent la fuite. Une fois de plus, Med'an intervint et sauva sa mère. Malheureusement, Stasia l'enleva dans la foulée. Garona, toujours immobilisée par le sort de contrôle, fut emprisonnée dans les geôles du Donjon de Theramore. Le lavage de cerveau qu'elle avait subi peu de temps auparavant par Cho'gall commença à se dissiper. Mais malgré tout, elle fut incapable de répondre à l'interrogatoire de Varian. Elle réalisa que son fils Med'an était alors en grand danger, et exhorta Valeera d'informer Jaina Portvaillant de sa pleine coopération en échange du sauvetage de son fils. BD World of Warcraft T8 - Le grand rassemblement Les verroux mentaux sur son esprit l'empêchèrent de parler. Malgré le risque qu'elle en perde la raison, Garona insista pour que Jaina brise le sort. Elle lutta contre la douleur que lui infligea l'effet du sort et put révéler où se cachait Cho'gall avant de tomber dans le coma. Profitant de l'attaque soudaine du fléau sur Theramore, Maraad son oncle la libéra et l'emporta.World of Warcraft T9 - Le souffle de la guerre Maraad avait eu connaissance de l'existence de sa nièce et ne cessa de la chercher depuis ce jour. Pour lui, peu importe son métissage et ses origines, elle était le fille de sa regretté sœur. Caché dans l'ancien repaire d'Onyxia, il réanima Garona qui tenta instantanément de le tuer. Mais Maraad parvint à la maitriser et lui révéla être son oncle et la vérité sur ses origines. Garona n'avait pas de sang humain mais Draenei, et c'est ce qui était à l'origine de ce que les autres orcs considéraient comme des difformités. Valeera la retrouva mais Maraad affronta la jeune elfe pour permettre à Garona de partir à la recherche de Med'an. Elle n'alla pas bien loin car Med'an, qui suivait justement Valeera, apparut. Malheureusement, après avoir révélé à son fils ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, elle choisit de s'en éloigner pour éviter que Cho'gall ne se serve d'elle contre lui. Garona se rendit à Ahn'Qiraj pour tenter de tuer Cho'gall et mettre fin à sa menace. Quelques temps après, Meryl Gangrorage retrouva Garona et lui exposa son plan de reformer Atiesh. Garona accepta la mission de retrouver la base de l'arme perdue dans les entrailles de C'thun. Elle s'aventura alors dans le cadavre du Dieu très ancien et retrouva la base d'Atiesh. Lorsqu'elle ressortit du cadavre, elle fut attaquée par un élémentaire de terre enragé mais Valeera la sauva. Garona vit alors son fils devenu le gardien du Nouveau Conseil de Tirisfal, affronter Cho'gall. Elle profita de l'attention détournée de l'ogre mage pour rapporter la base d'Atiesh à Meryl qui la purifia avec l'aide de Med'an. Dans le chaos du combat, Garona reprit la base d'Atiesh purifié et se risqua à l'apporter à son fils. Dans les mains de Med'an, Atiesh fut reformé, et Cho'gall vaincu. Malheureusement, Aegwynn s'était sacrifiée pour son petit-fils Med'an et Garona, ainsi que tout les membres du Nouveau Conseil de Tirisfal lui donnèrent une sépulture décente à Karazhan. Par la suite, Garona, accompagnée de Meryl Gangrorage, traquèrent sans relâche les membres survivants du Marteau du Crépuscule. BD World of Warcraft T12 Armageddon Notes * Lors d'une séance de Questions-Réponses de la Blizzcon 2007, Chris Metzen déclara que Garona pourrait revenir sur le devant de la scène comme potentiel histoire d'amour avec Thrall. Mais il semblerait que cela été simplement une idée qui fut abandonnée. *Lors de la présentation de Warcraft III aux médias, Blizzard mentionnait que Garona était destinée à jouer un rôle majeur dans la campagne principale, comparant son importance à celle de Thrall. Dans une interview réalisée par IGN, Rob Pardo indique que Garona sera une unité Héroique.http://www.ign.com/articles/2000/04/28/warcraft-iii-interview-3 So there will be your heroic named characters, like Thrall Warcraft Adventures and Garona [a half-orc assassin) and characters that you'll play. Characters that will be more persistent. Cependant lors de la sortie, Garona n'est pas présente. *Lors de la beta de World of Warcraft classique, Garona était présente au Manoir Ravenholdt et affichait le titre de "Grand Maître de la Guilde des Assassins". Cependant, elle fut également supprimée du jeu lors de la sortie. *Pendant le combat contre Yogg-Saron, il est possible d'assister à une vision de Garona tuant Llane Wrynn. *Garona est l'auteur du livre: Une étude en discrétion et en trahison Références de:Garona en:Garona Halforcen es:Garona Halforcen no:Garona Halforcen pl:Garona Halforcen Catégorie:Orc Catégorie:Personnages Historiques Catégorie:Personnage Manga & Comics Catégorie:Personnage Non-Joueur Catégorie:Draeneï Catégorie:Demi-orc Catégorie:Conseil des ombres Catégorie:Personnage de Roman Catégorie:Voleur Catégorie:Horde Catégorie:Assassin Catégorie:Demi-draenei